


Remember?

by fandomlander



Series: Remembrance [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Control, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Revenge, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlander/pseuds/fandomlander
Summary: Hux makes Supreme Leader Ren wear cat ears and a cat tail plug to humiliate him during sex. Things don't really go completely as planned.





	Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this fic was promised and long overdue...
> 
> This is a sequel to 'Sometimes We Forget, Eventually We Remember'.  
> BUT, it can be read alone as this is basically just pwp smut about Hux serving his revenge on Ren by making him wear cat ears like Ren made him wear all those months ago.

 

“Can I have a word, Supreme Leader?” Hux said, as he passed Ren in the hall.

They hadn’t seen each other for over two weeks. Hux had been on a diplomatic mission and had just returned to the Finalizer that morning. He had proceeded to work his cycle on the bridge. Now, with his shift finished, he finally had time for Ren.

Ren nodded, looking around the hall. “Very well, Grand Marshal.”

They walked, side to side, to the nearest meeting room. Hux knew it was empty and would be empty for quite some time. He had made sure it would be. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Ren was on him. Kissing his jaw, rubbing his hand across the front of his pants. Hux smiled at the desperation, feeling very pleased. His cock hardening under the attention that Ren’s hand was giving it.

“I have missed you,” came a soft breath against his lips.

Words Hux had deemed impossible a few months back. Hux had missed Ren too. Probably more than Ren realized. But he wouldn’t give Ren the satisfaction of saying that out loud, instead teasing Ren.

“So desperate, Supreme Leader…. Kiss me.”

Soft lips pressed against his own. Kissing him with all the passion from two weeks without each other.  
Hux licked into Ren’s hot mouth. Bit his lower lip, eliciting a soft groan from Ren.  
It was good to finally taste Ren again. To hear him again, and feel him pressed so close.  
And to smell that earthy musky scent that always clung around Ren and went straight to Hux’s cock.

Ren’s hand, the one that had been rubbing the front of Hux’s pants, tried to loosen the clasp of his belt.

Hux smiled against Ren’s lips yet halted him. He took the large hand away from his belt -which was difficult, his hard cock begging for release- and then softly pushed Ren back. “So needy, Ren. But I did really wanted to have a talk.”

Ren was panting slightly as he took a step back. “Oh. What about?”

Hux stepped forward, closing the space between them. He let his hand tangle in Ren’s hair and pushed it back. Giving his mouth access to one of Ren’s lovely large ears. He licked at it, nibbling softly. Then whispered. “Remember those cat ears, Ren? The ones you made me wear all those months ago?”

“Hmm, of course I remember. How could I ever forget? You wore them so well, Hux.”

Hux pulled back a bit so he could stare at Ren’s face. Brown eyes shone bright, no doubt with memories. That lopsided smile pulled up into a teasing -and very annoying- smirk.

Hux smiled too, knowing he’d soon wipe that smirk away. “Do you still have them?”

“The cat ears? Sure, I guess they are still somewhere in the back of my dresser.”

“Good. Come see me tonight Ren. Wear those cat ears. Only the cat ears. I think it’s time for my well deserved revenge.”

A slight flush crept to Ren’s cheeks as he nodded. “Start of your rest cycle?”

“Yes. See you then, Ren.”

“Yeah,” Ren smiled.

Hux kissed him, a long deep kiss. Then he turned and left the meeting room.

  
—

  
Hux was waiting with great anticipation, seated at his desk. He had prepared for this little revenge for quite some time and was looking forward to finally getting it. It was a mercy that he didn’t make Ren wear the slutty maid uniform. But Hux figured Ren would just rip out of it, being much wider…

They both knew what the revenge would entail; Hux having total control over Ren. Over everything. Just as Ren had done to him during that one week, months ago, where an amnesia-riddled Hux had been made to believe he was Ren’s maid.  
Thinking back on it, he had enjoyed the loss of control during that week. In every sense.  
But, he’d just as gladly be the one to take control this time around.

He looked up at the door as it chimed the arrival of Ren.  
Hux got up, walking the short distance to the panel beside his doors to punch in his security code.  
The door swished open, and Ren entered. Dressed in a black cloak and lacking cat ears.

Hux tsked at Ren, eying him. “I should punish you for disregarding my orders.”

He backtracked to the chair by his desk. Ren stalked him like a shadow and remained standing as Hux sat down. A confident smile was pulling at Ren’s lips that made Hux wonder.

“Or was that your plan all along?” Hux quipped, “to be punished? You better be naked under that cloak.”

“I am.”

“Hmm, are you?” Hux said, turning his chair to have a better look, his legs crossed to hide the obvious bulge in his pants.

“Yes. But first, I think you required me to wear-”

Hux stopped him before Ren could say or do more. He needed full control and he’d take it. “Call me master.”

Their eyes locked. Hux’s lips pulled up in a smile whilst Ren flushed a beautiful red that suited him all too well.  
They both remembered.

Ren scraped his throat. “You required me to wear these, master?”

As Ren spoke, his overly large hand disappeared into one of the many pockets of the cloak and retrieved the cat ears out of them. Seeing those again, even though it had been months, made Hux flush with both embarrassment and arousal, remembering all the things he had done whilst wearing them.  
He already knew they’d look good on Ren.

“Put them on,” he ordered, pleased to see Ren’s hands already obeying.

Hux watched intently as Ren put on the cat ears, setting them atop of his wild wavy hair. It was a fitting sight. A good look on Ren. One that a lesser man than Hux might even have described as cute.

“They suit you,” Hux remarked. His cock gave a little twitch, interested by how this would all play out.  
Ren did always have an effect on him. But he’d never been in control of the man before.

“I doubt they suit me as much as they did you,” Ren remarked, a teasing tone to his words, "master."

Hux smiled, eyes locking with Ren’s. “Strip.”

Ren’s hands flew to the cloak, working on the buttons. Each button that popped open revealing a bit more skin. A slow little striptease for Hux’ eyes only.  
Hux shifted in his seat, swallowing. Ren hadn’t lied, he was naked under that cloak.  
Yet Hux was hardly watching the movement of hands, instead staring into Ren’s eyes as Ren was staring into his.  
For the first time, Hux wondered if he’d have the patience for this. Every fiber of his being wanted to jump up and kiss Ren and be pinned down by him and roughly be fucked on the desk. He needed Ren’s perfect cock to stretch and fill his hole. And he knew that Ren saw this specific want inside him.

Hux closed his eyes for a split moment, reminding himself how he wanted what was to come as well, how he had planned for it and how he deserved it.  
When he opened his eyes, he saw that all the buttons of the cloak had been opened. A thin line of skin exposed at the center of the opened cloak, pale in contrast to the dark fabric of the cloak. Hux followed the line of skin until he reached Ren’s hard cock, which pushed out of the open fabric, already leaking obscenely at the tip.

Hux swallowed, suppressing the need to kneel down in front of Ren and take that hard cock into his mount. Ignoring how much he wanted Ren to grab a hold of his hair and fuck into his mouth. He licked his lips, saw Ren’s eyes tracing the movement.  
The tension and lust between then so heavy he could feel it.  
He stared openly as Ren pushed the robe off, the fabric sliding down and pooling at his feet. His eyes tracing every inch of Ren standing so openly and exposed before him.

He had seen Ren naked of course. But never like this this. Never had Ren stood before him with light shining down on him, waiting to be devoured by eyes and hands and lips.

Hux slowly raised his hand up -delighted to see Ren lean forward- and moved his finger in a little circle. “Turn around. Let me see all of you.”

Ren did, turning slowly, putting on the show that was asked of him. Hux felt pleased and surprised to see that obedience apparently came easily for Ren. Desire filling his cock and making it strain painfully against the front of his pants.  
Ren looked like one of those sculptures Hux had once seen during a mission on some faraway planet, the name of the planet momentarily escaping him with such a delicious distraction posing before his eyes.  
The cat ears were almost a comical contrast to the rest of Ren. They were meant to be. A tool to embarrass the great Supreme Leader of the First Order.

Ren came full circle, facing Hux again. His hard cock flushed a needy red at the head.

Hux wanted to lick away the beading drips of pre-come. Instead, he got up and he took the two steps that separated them. He placed a hand on Ren’s stomach, letting it rest there. Feeling the muscles under his hand flex at the contact, Ren’s skin warm to the touch of his cold hand. Ren was always so warm. A nice heat to Hux’s own coldness.  
Hux leaned in, his lips stopping just before they’d touch Ren’s.

“I have a present for you,” Hux whispered against Ren’s lips.

Ren let out a little sound, close to a whimper. Then Ren closed the distance, forcefully kissing Hux, licking inside his mouth. Teeth teasing at his lower lip and biting down.

Hux kissed back, a moan leaving him. Yet… this was not what he had planned. Hux’s hand was on Ren’s face in a beat, holding Ren’s chin firmly and pressing him back.

He tutted, staring from Ren’s kiss swollen lips to his eyes. “You may only touch me when I say so. Clear?”

Ren swallowed, nodding.

Hux arched an eyebrow, expecting more from Ren.

Ren seemed to catch on quick. “Uh, yes, master.”

“Good,” Hux smiled, “good little kitten.”

He placed his hand on Ren’s stomach, sliding it upwards. He traced a nipple, flicking against it. Then he took the nipple between two fingers and pinched it. Soft first, then harder.  
Ren moaned, his body flinching. Cock twitching. A lovely sight.

“I ordered you something special, custom made,” Hux said as he stepped back. Already missing the heat that was radiating off of Ren’s body. He went to his desk and grabbed the small box that lay there waiting.

He returned to Ren, pressing the box into Ren’s hands.

“Go on, open it,” Hux said. He stepped back, took his seat by the desk.

Amused he watched as Ren fumbled with the box, opening it and revealing what sat inside.  
Ren looked confused first, then realization seemed to hit as he grabbed the present out of the box.

A plug. With a black cat tail attached to it to match the cat ears.

“It’s remote controlled,” Hux explained, as he reached inside the drawer of his desk and took out the remote control that would make the plug vibrate, “the tail had no real use, other than your humiliation I suppose. And to complete the look. Hold the tip of the plug against your cock, I’ll show you how it works.”

Ren’s pupils were blown dark as he moved the plug to rest against his cock. Hux smiled and pressed a button on the controls, setting the plug to the lowest possible vibration.

Ren moaned, his cock twitching. He moved the plug against it, up and down, letting his eyes slip close.  
Hux watched, wishing he could just open his own too tight pants and jerk off to the incredible sight. His hand shook as he pressed the controls again to up the vibrations, Ren letting out the most delicious little whimper.

“Enough,” Hux said -the sight too much, really… and it’d be ridiculous if he came untouched in his uniform pants-, “come closer and kneel.”

Ren obeyed easily, moving closer. His hard flushed cock came eye level with Hux -he wanted to lick it, suck on it, touch it- before he sagged down onto his knees. That sight alone enough to make Hux come, if he hadn’t been trying his hardest not to.

Hux composed himself and held out his hand. Ren eyed it.

“The plug,” Hux clarified.

“Oh,” Ren said soft, a bashful grin -and wasn’t that something Hux had never seen before- sliding on his lips, “here. Master.”

Hux felt the weight of the plug in his hand. They locked eyes and Hux couldn’t resist the temptation as his eyes slid lower to those plump lips. “You’re so obedient, Ren. I hadn’t expected you to be. Had expected I would have had to punish you. But you’re so good. I suppose a little reward is in order.”

Ren flushed, and Hux leaned in. He kissed him softly. Then grabbed onto his hair -careful not to push the cat ears out of place- and pulled Ren forward, deepening the kiss. They both moaned, breathing hard when they broke off.

Hux quickly collected himself. “Now turn around. Ass in the air. Head on the ground.”

Ren cast his eyes down, the lovely flush returning to his face. Hux watched his Supreme Leader obey, turning around on his knees and then lowering himself down, pushing that perfect ass up in the air towards Hux. He knew he was leaking in his uniform pants and he didn’t care anymore. He swallowed, biting his lower lip.

“Spread your legs more, kitten,” Hux ordered, as he pushed himself up from the desk chair. It rolled back until it softly hit the back wall, ignored.

“Nhn…. Like this, Master?” Ren asked, knees sliding open on the floor until he was nicely spread. Ass up and cock hanging hard between his legs, the tip touching the floor.

Hux circled him, his footfalls loud in the quiet of the room. “Yes, perfect. Such a good little kitten, spread so wide for me.”

He lowered himself down behind Ren, stroking the curve of his ass. Then he held the tip of the plug against the cleft of Ren’s ass, the touch soft and teasing, not yet pressing down. He grabbed for the remote control and pressed on the vibrations.

A dirty moan, loud with surprise, resounded through the quiet room.

“You like that?” Hux asked, slowly pressing the plug against Ren’s hole and teasing him with the vibrations, making little circles.

“Y-Yes!” Ren whined.

Hux smiled, pressing a new button on the control. Lube squirted out of the tip of the plug, slicking Ren’s asshole. The plug itself wasn’t large. Two fingers at most. He knew Ren could take it. Knew Ren would welcome the slight pain that the burning stretch would bring. Because he knew Ren.

Yet, this whole ordeal was about humiliating his Supreme Leader, dealing what had been dealt to him before. Not to hurt him. So he withdrew the plug and teased a finger against Ren’s slick hole. It breached, eliciting a dirty moan from Ren, who pressed back against his finger.

“Stay still,” Hux ordered.

He was pleased to see Ren obey, slowly pulling back and staying still as Hux fucked him with his finger, pushing it in and out slowly. With his other hand he teased the still vibrating plug against Ren’s cock. This rewarded him with a whimper.  
So many new little noise Ren was giving him, each one more desperate than the last.  
He let the plug travel up towards Ren’s balls and Ren jerked, his cock pulsing out pre-come onto the floor. Nasty little drops that he’ll let Ren lick up later.

“Let’s complete this cat fantasy, shall we,” Hux said, the only warning before he pressed the plug against Ren’s cleft, circling it around a bit. It drew filthy moans out of Ren and it seemed he had a hard time keeping still.  
Hux slapped his ass, reminding him.

“Stay till, Ren,” he warned, adding another hard slap. Loving how the pale cheek turned pink at the punishing touch.

Ren groaned. “I will…”

Hux felt pleased with that and relented. He pushed the plug in slowly, breaching. Ren’s legs were trembling but he stayed still.

“Hmm, such a good kitten,” Hux said, shallowly fucking Ren with the plug, pushing the tip of it in and out of Ren’s ass and enjoying the sight of Ren resisting the chase. Of Ren trembling and trying to control himself. And miraculously succeeding.

He turned the vibrations off and pressed the plug fully in. Smiling at the sight of Ren now complete with cat ears and a matching tail.

“How’s that feel?” he asked, whilst already guessing. He had designed the plug himself, after all. Knew it wasn’t wide enough, that it didn’t hit deep enough.

“Need… more,” Ren grunted.

Hux scoffed derisively. “Not yet. Wiggle your ass.”

Ren whined, then did so. The tail slapping against his thighs as he did. It was a funny sight. Yet arousing at the same time.  
Hux pressed on the vibrations to the lowest setting, knowing it wouldn’t be enough and would be torturous.  
He saw Ren flinch, legs trembling.

“Follow me, kitten. On hands and knees,” Hux said as he made way to the bedroom part of his rooms. Pleased to notice Ren following him, face flushed bright, on his hands and knees. No doubt uncomfortable with that plug in his ass.

Hux sat himself down on the end of his bed, legs spread and feet resting on the floor. “Come here.”

Ren crawled closer, stopping when he sat knelled between Hux’s legs.

“Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look?” Hux asked, cock straining against the front of his pants.

He saw Ren flush deeper, marveling in the humiliation he was no doubt feeling. All of it was too much and he couldn’t resist any longer. He ignored the tremble of his own hands as he fumbled to open his pants, taking his hard cock in hand.

Ren eyed it before their eyes locked again. Hux smiled. “Suck.”

Ren did. Hux suppressed a moan as that hot tongue licked at the head, lapping at it before he went down. Lips stretching obscenely, head bobbing. His moan escaped and Ren’s eyes found his. Hux drowned in them as he enjoyed Ren sucking him off.  
He grabbed the back of Ren’s head, fingers tangling in his hair, and bucked his hips. Fucking hard into Ren’s mouth.  
Another first one, as they’d never done that before. He could see the saliva spilling from the corners of Ren’s mouth. The sight filthy and delicious. Ren’s nose brushing into his pubic hairs as he completely took Hux inside his hot wet mouth.  
Hux knew he was letting out high little whimpering moans but he couldn’t contain them as he fucked into Ren’s mouth again and again. Ren soft and pliant and taking it, doing his best to keep sucking.  
It was all too much and Hux came, spilling inside of Ren’s mouth who swallowed and then greedily licked it all up.

“Fuck… Hux, so hot…” Ren whispered, voice raw.

Hux was feeling done with there little game. He needed to kiss Ren and tell him how amazing he’d been.  
Yet…

“Lean back and fuck yourself with the plug,” he ordered instead.

Ren let out of noise of protest, eyes flashing, face flushing. Then he obeyed nevertheless, leaning back, legs spread open wide and giving Hux the most lovely and obscene view of his ass and hard flushed cock.  
Hux could see he wanted to come. He was intent on dragging that out.

The plug made a obscene squelching sound as Ren fucked his own ass with it. Hux taking in the sight greedily.

“Good kitten. Spread your legs further, let me take a good look of how well that slutty hole of yours is taking that plug.”

“Nhn… Hux!”

“Do it.”

To his surprised, Ren obeyed and spread wider. His hips bucking up to meet the plug at every trust.  
It was beautiful, all of it. From the needy sounds Ren was making, to his flashing eyes that withheld his embarrassment and a need to come, to the sweat that was rolling of his sculpted muscles.  
He was in control of Ren, had reduced the Supreme Leader to his little plaything.  
It was enough to send a twitch to his cock. Despite just coming, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d be hard again.

“Need… Need to come!” Ren grunted out between moans.

Hux smiled. “Not yet, kitten. Only when I say you can. And only when you've begged me for it.”

Ren let out a low growl, anger flashing in his eyes.

Hux drank it in. “I could tie you to my bed, order you to remain there. Spread wide with that plug inside your ass keeping you stretched for me. I’d come by every now and then after a meeting, pull the plug out and fuck you hard and quick. Come inside you, fill you up with my come and then put the plug back. Never allwaing you to came, imoosibly hard and needy. Perhaps, if someone were to ask were their mighty Supreme Leader was, I’d invite them in here and show them. Pull the plug out and let them watch as my come dribbled out of your ass. Perhaps I’d even let them fuck you as well. Let them fuck their Supreme Leader.”

He’d never. Ren was his, as he was Ren’s.  
He was sure Ren knew he wouldn’t. Could see in the way Ren was looking at him.  
It was that look that made him give up. He had planned to make Ren beg for it, for all of it.  
Yet those dark eyes staring at him reminded him of what he wanted.

“Fuck me,” he said soft, the words no longer an order but a plea instead.

“Shall I leave the plug in, master?” Ren asked coyly, standing up.

“Yes,” Hux whispered, laying back on the bed.

It was the force that removed his clothes slowly, reverently, rendering him naked and cold on the bed.  
Ren watched him, then joined him. Leaning over him and giving Hux his heat as he pressed their bodies together.

“I prepared myself already,” Hux whispered, his cheeks flushing, "before, whilst I was waiting for your arrival."

Ren grinned. “So needy for my cock.”

Strong hands pressed his legs open, grabbing under his knees and pressing them up. Ren pressed the tip of his cock against Hux’s prepared hole.

“Look at you, so ready for me,” Ren growled as he pushed inside slowly, “taking me so easily.”

“Aah!”

“Fuck, still so tight Hux…”

Ren pulled back and then pushed in again, harder. It made the bed creak as he set a hard, punishing pace.  
Hux’s legs fell open when Ren released them, grabbing onto his hips instead. His fingers dug in, bruising and surely to leave marks. Hux didn’t mind one bit, reveled in the pain. In the burn and stretch of Ren’s cock fucking him hard and needy.  
Turning Hux into a moaning mess.

“Ahh! Right there,” Hux moaned out when Ren hit his prostrate.

Ren didn’t need to be told twice, angling so he kept hitting that good spot with every punishing trust. “Just listen to you making all those delicious needy sounds, Hux. So perfect…”

“Nhn, Ren!”

Ren leaned in, licking into his mouth and kissing him deep. Then he pulled out. “Turn around. On hands and knees.”

Hux knelled, feeling his legs shake with effort. He had to steady himself when Ren trusted in. His pace hard and fast.  
It felt so good, Hux sagged down, his arms buckling. His head was pressed to his arms as he met every one of Ren’s trust by slamming back into the touch, needy for it, wanting Ren as deep as possible.  
Then Ren’s hand was on his cock, drawing his attention to hard he was.  
A few strokes were enough to make him spill onto the bedsheets. His ass clenched around Ren’s cock, sending Ren over the edge as well. His hot release filling Hux.  
Ren slumped onto Hux’s back, sloppily kissing his sweaty neck.  
It tickled and the gesture was so soft that it made Hux smile.

“Get off me,” he said, faking annoyance, “you overly large oaf.”

“And oaf that just made come twice,” Ren remarked as he slid off Hux, his soft cock slipping out.

They both lay side by side on the bed, breathing hard and covered in come.  
Hux let his head fall to the side so he could watch Ren.

“So… I suppose that means I owe you one orgasm,” Hux said, taking a teasing tone, “or are you too tired already?”

Ren’s hand grabbed his and their finger intertwined. “With you naked next to me? Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
